


hesitate. fire.

by NightfuryDraws



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Order 66, like two paragraphs, personal headcanon, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfuryDraws/pseuds/NightfuryDraws
Summary: I personally headcanon that the easier it was to see the shock on their jedi's face, the harder it was for the clones to execute their jedi.Rex hesitated so much because he could see the shock and confusion on Ashoka's face while Cody directed the hit on Obi-Wan without hesitation.
Kudos: 23





	hesitate. fire.

_“Stay back!"The force sang with confusion, shock, fear. Rex could feel it, saw it in the tremble of his hands. "find him.. find him.. Fives..” The Force was pleading with him to stop, slamming into him like a wall. He could not, but the fear in Tano’s eyes gave him the vital seconds of hesitation. “find him!” CT-7567 fired his blasters._

_–_

_Cody couldn’t feel anything. He went numb as soon as the chancellor’s greasy voice said the words, “Execute Order 66.” Cody could not see Obi-Wan, could not feel anything. He was too far away. The force could not reach him here. There was no hesitating, no contemplation for Cody. CC-2224 heard his voice command the strike. “Blast him.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short little headcanon of mine!


End file.
